The Phantom Of The Forest
by teenfox
Summary: Avatar version of Phantom Of The Opera, Only the skript gets twisted in the end... Characters are slight ooc to match the plot better... [ZUTARA] please R and R!
1. The Spirit

A/N: ok so, I was watching Phantom of the Opera and I had wanted to do this fic for like EVER so I borrowed the DVD from my buddy Carl and watched it to make sure I had all the parts in it, I didn't want to be missing anything incase some crazed POTO fan got on here (**cough** Sara **cough**) and started flipping at me for missing stuff. **Deep breath** ok so now on with the story and I hope you enjoy. OH! I forgot to mention it isn't EXACTLY like the movie… the plot is slightly twisted for your Zutarian pleasure (sorry Kataangs, not today) ok STORY TIME!

Disclaimer: WTF?! I don't Avatar? When did this happen?! That's it! **Grabs phone** Yeah Graydon? YOU ARE FIRED! **Slams phone

* * *

**

Zuko sat in the trees as the wind blew his hair; it was starting to get shaggy on him now. Beneath him was the beautiful water bender Katara, He came and watched her a lot, he had been following there little group for a while now, when his uncle asked why they were still following the Avatar he wouldn't give him an answer, what was he going to say? "Yeah I'm obsessed with the water bender and I want to look at her all the time?" Yeah didn't sound right, even though that was the truth…

He couldn't explain his feelings for her, he tried to dismiss them at first when he used her as bait for the Avatar but he felt himself drawn to her; her loyalty and her fiery temper made her irresistible to him. He wanted nothing more then to jump out of this tree right now and hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her. But he couldn't, not yet anyways.

He had been following them without them having any clue what so ever; he had been listening in on their conversations as to get some more info about the beautiful girl.

He had been acting out his plan that he had formed in his mind, He would where his blue spirit mask and begin to talk to the girl from the trees. He didn't want her to know who he was so when she had asked who he was he simply told her a spirit. He figured she would believe him because she heard her and her brother talking about how when they were little their mother told them that when she died someday that a spirit would watch over them. This was perfect for him, it would make her put all her trust into him and when the time came right he would show myself.

Now he was sitting there above her holding the mask in his hands and listening to her hum, she had a beautiful voice that was almost mesmerizing. When she stopped and began bending her water he put on his mask and called her name.

She stopped and looked up with a smile on her face.

But Zuko couldn't say anything more because the blind earth bender came out to the water.

* * *

"Toph, what are you doing up?" Katara asked as she saw the girl walking towards her. 

"I felt you weren't there so I wanted to check and see if you were alright." Toph said as she sat down on the ground beside the water bender.

Katara smiled. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. Someone is here to protect me anyways."

Toph held a confused expression. "What are you talking about… there isn't anyone here."

"Oh but there is." She smiled and turned to face Toph. "You remember that night when me and Sokka were talking about how our mother told us that when she was gone a spirit would protect us?"

Toph nodded slightly.

"Well, The spirit has spoken to me! It watches over me!" Katara sighed finally getting this off her chest.

"I don't mean to sound skeptical, but you're a loon-goose!" Toph told her.

Katara's smile faded. "I'm not making this up, I am truly being watched by a spirit, He comes to me every night and speaks to me."

Toph was starting to get concerned. "Come on Sweetness, You're talking in riddles, you need to get some sleep." Toph stood up and took Katara by the arm bringing her back to camp.

* * *

A/N: how was that for the first chapter? I hope you liked it, I want to know that you think so please review and tell me if I should keep going. Thanx a million 

-Teenfox


	2. the mirror or in this case window

A/N: Here is the next chapter...

* * *

The next morning the small group had packed up their things and headed to a near by village. Of course not to far off, but far enough to not be sensed, Zuko and his uncle packed up there own camp. They too were heading to the nearest village.

When the gang reached the village they were stopped at a billboard. Sokka sketched his finger along all the different posters.

He began to read them out loud "Wanted posters… platypus-bear warnings… a play… cabbage for sale-"

"Wait a play?" Katara cut him off. She had always been interested in the theater.

Sokka held up his hands. "No Katara! No way are we going to a boring play!"

Katara gave him the puppy dog look. "Please Sokka, it could be really interesting!"

"Yeah, I have never been to a play before!" Aang chirped in happily.

Toph just shrugged. "I don't really care one way or another, I can't see it anyways."

Katara smiled and Sokka groaned, he knew when he was beat.

The four team mates walked into the theater. It was like any other, with seats around a stage and an open roof. Katara smiled and looked around her. She was so exited about being able to see a play! She then noticed a man crying in the middle of the stage. Katara being typical Katara went up to him.

"Excuse me?… why are you crying?" She asked politely.

The man looked up slowly, he was an older man, with white hair and a funny pointed mustache. "My play! She is ruined!"

"Oh no!" Katara frowned. "I was looking forward to it!" She looked down at the sad man. "May I ask how it became ruined?"

Then man blew his nose like a foghorn. "Well, three of my cast members disappeared last night! I haven't been able to find them anywhere!"

Katara couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She thought of some way she might be able to help the poor sap. "We could fill in." She blurted without even thinking.

The man just looked up in surprise. "Can you act?"

"NO! NO WE CAN'T!" Sokka shouted in protest but was hushed by Katara as she informed him that there were only three parts to fill. He still grumbled at the fact he has to stay there.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Aang smiled as he clenched his fists trying to hold in his excitement. Toph only yawned.

"This is magnificent! The show must go on!" The man cheered. He grabbed the three scripts that had been hidden behind him on the stage. "You will be lead!" He threw one at Katara. "You will be the villains accomplice." He threw one at Aang. "And you will be the back up if this young lady gets injured or disappears." He said throwing the last one at Toph.

"Good, I won't actually have to do anything." Toph smirked throwing the script over her shoulder hitting Sokka in the head.

Sokka rubbed his bruised head and frowned. "And what do I do when you three are prancing around in tights?"

"No one said anything about prancing in tights!" Katara frowned back. "You can work the stage." She gave a satisfied grin and turned to the director.

"Yes that sounds wonderful." This guy was clearly excited beyond belief. He jumped up and slammed a fist into his palm. "Let's start right away!"

Katara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as the other groaned.

* * *

"A play hmm?" Zuko asked no one in particular as he hid in the shadows of the doorway. "This should be interesting." And with that he picked up the script Toph so carelessly decided to throw away.

* * *

Katara was sitting outside the house that the director said they could stay in. She sighed heavily as she thought about her spirit. She wondered where he was right now and if he was watching over her.

Aang slowly came out the front door shutting it behind him as quietly as he could. "Nice night huh?" He asked trying to be casual as he sat next to her.

"huh? Oh yeah…" She said not totally listening to the air bender.

"So what do you think about this play? It could be some real fun, I mean it will take my mind off of the whole avatar thing for a little while… or at least till the night after tomorrow night." Aang said trying to get a conversation going.

Katara didn't look away from the sky. "Yeah… witch means we really have to rehearse are lines… we only have tonight and tomorrow to rehearse and I don't want to let that man down, he was so sad before."

"Yeah…" Aang agreed. Inside he wished she were paying more attention to him. Aang had some really strong feelings for her, ever since he woke up in her arms it kind of grew and now all he wanted was for her to show those same affections back.

Katara finally looked at the boy with a smile. "On that note, I think I'll go in and practice, you want to join me?"

Aang shook his head. He kind of just wanted to think a little.

* * *

"Foolish boy." Zuko frowned in the shadows. He had watched as the avatar had tried a feeble attempt at making conversation with Katara, it didn't amuse him that the boy was always going onto his turf. He scowled and went down an alleyway.

* * *

"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry… Shit…" A frustrated Katara was trying to practice her lines. She found the play was very well done but rather strange in a dark sort of way. The play was called "Don Juan" by some mysterious man. What kind of a name was Don Juan she didn't know but she knew she was the lead girl, she had wondered who the lead man would be? She hadn't even met him yet, it was kind of nerve racking.

She tried once again at her lines: "You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry… to that… to that…" She then screamed in frustration. "Why can't I remember this!" She threw the script on her bed then sat angrily beside it.

"I only have two days and I can't even get any of the words right!" She said to herself. She was horrible at this, and worse yet, it all had to be in song. She hated to sing in front of people. Why did she have to open her mouth!

"Katara…"

Katara looked up at the sound of someone saying her name. It was quiet and masculine, she knew who's it was. "Spirit I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me." She said quietly in return.

"Flattering girl you will know me. So why in shadow I hide. Look outside of your window… I am there outside." With hearing these words Katara got off of her bed and walked towards the window. She looked outside and couldn't see a thing, but as her eyes adjusted to its darkness she saw a figure with a blue mask on. So mesmerized she couldn't help but crawl out the window towards him.

"Katara?" Sokka called from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?"

But Katara couldn't hear a word he said for she was in too much of a daze. She continued to walk towards the outstretched hand of who she thought was a spirit. Once she placed her hand in his, it was like lightning struck through her body leaving her with this tingly feeling.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope it was ok, not to off… leave a review!

Thanx

-Teenfox


	3. The Music Of The Night

A/N: I wanted to get this story going as soon as possible! It's too exciting to not write it!

* * *

Katara had just been led into the forest just outside the village she was staying in. She was in a moonlit clearing, alone, with some guy in a mask. Pretty freaky business if you ask me but Katara was so mesmerized she didn't notice how weird this was. She had all her faith in this spirit, and little did she know it was the guy she least expected.

Zuko, the so-called spirit, let her sit down on a stump. "Katara…" When he said her name it made shivers go down her spine, that voice was just so… well she didn't know but it was soothing her. "I have brought you here, to this spot so that we could be alone. Since the moment I first saw you, I knew I needed you to be with me."

Katara looked at the mask he wore. It was blue and sort of creepy, but she didn't care, she was in her own world where nothing existed except her and her spirit. Her heart skipped a beat as he began to speak words that sounded almost musical to her.

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . ."

Zuko never knew he had it in him to say such words to her, but they just rolled out as he stepped behind her and rapped his arms around her torso. He then whispered more things into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . ."

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ."

With those final words he pulled away from her. He was in a rush of emotions of lust and love for her. Finally after so much longing to be with her, to touch her, he wanted to stay that way forever but he knew it couldn't last long. It was getting dark and he absent-mindedly lit his hand with a flame so that he could still see the lovely girl in front of her.

When Katara saw this flame she fainted, Fire bender?! That didn't make sense at all to her she was so shocked that a flame came out of his hand that she was out like a light. Noticing his fowl and extinguished the flame as he caught her. He gently lay her on the ground and watched her sleep.

* * *

Katara slowly woke up on the cold ground. _I remember being brought threw the dark… I remember being brought to the woods… and in the woods there was a man… _With that thought she looked up and saw the very man she was thinking about sitting on a stump near her. _Who's was that face in the shadows?… Who's was that face in the mask?_ She stood up causing the spirit, who she now thought must be a man to look at her. She walked over to him slowly and brought her fingers through his hair soothing him with her touch, she then brought her other hand to his mask. He was so into her touch he didn't realize she was about to take off his mask. She finally took the mask in her hand and pulled it off.

Zuko angrily whipped his head away in surprise and jumped off of the stump causing Katara to fall to the ground. "Curse you!" He yelled angrily. Katara was huddled on the ground in fear, she knew that face, and it wasn't a spirit or a man. Prince Zuko of the fire nation! He had spoke softly to her from the trees? Always watching over her? She felt dirty now, knowing he was always there.

"You lying peasant! How dare you rip off the only thing keeping my identity secret!" He was more hurt then anything, he thought now that she knew who he was he could never make her love him! Katara just lay on the ground quiet and afraid. He noticed this and immediately calmed down. He sat down next her on the ground almost feeling like crying. "Katara… you probably think of me as a monster… but all I've ever wanted was to claim my honor and to go home… my father still wouldn't except me… he gave me this scar…" He motioned to his left eye. He normally never spoke of this to anyone but this was Katara, he could tell her anything.

Katara couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Even though he was the son of the man that slaughtered hundreds, he was still the spirit she fell in love with. She handed him his mask slowly and he took it gratefully. He then stood up. "Come, we must return, those fools you travel with will be missing you."

* * *

The next morning Katara sat in her bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night after returning to her room. She couldn't sleep after what had happened, she wanted to hate Zuko for all the hurt that she had been put through. Then again, it seemed like he had changed… it seemed like he was a nicer sincere guy… She couldn't help but have strong feelings for him. She was in love with the spirit, he was so charming and protecting… didn't that mean Zuko was too?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aang came into her room. "Hey Katara, good to see you're here, Sokka said something happened to you… but I see you're fine now."

"Yes…" Katara said lightly with a fake smile.

Aang gave her a smile back and sat next her on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No Aang everything is fine…" She replied blankly. Aang gave her a look he was so worried about her… His feelings for her were strong and with those strong feelings caem strong worry.

"Katara, what happened last night?"

Katara just looked over at Aang. "I- I'm not sure… it turns out someone I trusted dearly was a lie… yet he wasn't really a lie…" She put her head in her hands. "Oh I don't know!" She began to sob out of confusion.

Aang lifted up her head with his hand. "It's ok… I'm always here for you! Anywhere you call I will go to." His words made Katara smile as he braced her in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

"A what?" Sokka asked in disbelief to what the director had just told him.

He simply smiled the same goofy smile he always did. "A masquerade! The whole Village does it to promote the play!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Aang smiled happily. "Let's go get masks right now!"

Toph grabbed the back of Aang's shirt. "Slow down there twinkle toes."

"Aang is right!" Katara tried to seem as chipper as ever she had hoped that a masquerade would take her mind off of the night she had dealt with. "This could be a lot of fun, let's go get some masks and enjoy the time we can!" Aang smiled at her sudden brightness. Sokka and Toph just grumbled.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is ok, I'm not sure I like this chapter, I hate putting songs in a fic, as if they would break out in song, I wanted it to seem like he was saying it but it just came out like a song… bummer… oh well. I don't think I'll have much more of that though, I just do not like it! Anyways please tell me what you think!Thank you 

-Teenfox


	4. Masquerade!

A/N: I want everyone to know I was singing masquerade the whole time I was writing it! CAN YOU IMAGINE? I'm going out of my gourd here with this song! But I hope you enjoy the story… (…Paper faces on parade…)

* * *

Katara picked up a pretty mask. It was white and sparkly, it would only cover up her eyes and some of her nose but that was ok for her… She decided to buy it since it looked so pretty to her. She met up with Aand, Sokka and Toph who had already bought masks; Toph didn't care what she looked like so she had Sokka get it for her… that was comical. He had picked out a grumpy faced mask; he told her it suited her very well when she had asked.

Aang's mask was smiling one, it had the biggest painted smile on it that Katara couldn't help but laugh. Sokka picked out a blue mask that had a funny mouth like a wave. Katara was really the only one who had taken a while, she wanted her mask to look perfect and finding the one she did she felt it would do just fine.

The four of them put on there masks and then began to walk the streets of the faceless town. A man with a funny mask on with huge horns coming out of it walked over to them.

"So glad you could make it!" He cheered as he took off his mask revealing himself as the director.

Sokka leaned over to Aang. "Ok, I'd say something about that mask but I don't want to seem like a bad person…" He whispered as he chuckled at the director's mask. Aang just rolled his eyes.

"This looks really fun and exciting! What else happens at a masquerade?" Aang asked now looking around for some activities.

The director put on his cheesy grin. "Well there's dancing of course! What else would you do! That's the fun of a masquerade! You dance with someone who you have no idea who they are and when the night is over, surprise! Everyone takes off his or her masks! It's really quite fun." He then waved at a masked woman who was waving back at him with excitement. "Well I must be going, have fun! Oh and remember you don't have all the time in the world to rehearse so I hope you know your lines! Ta!" And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was weird." Sokka said at last.

"It always is with that guy, he is too… I don't know… full of energy…" Toph said crossing her arms.

"Well come on let's get out there!" Aang said jumping at the chance to have fun.

All of a sudden this rumble of music was heard throughout the streets. Next thing the boomerAANG new they were surrounded by dancing people who were all in step with each other.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!" The dancers were now singing and jumping around. "Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

Toph was freaking out about all this cheerful singing and dancing. She quickly grabbed Aang and Katara and yanked them out of the way leaving Sokka in the middle of the crazy dancers with black and white masks on.

"Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look! There's another mask behind you!" They all sang together as they twirled around causing Sokka to become slightly dizzy.

Aang and Katara began laughing at the poor boy's predicament as various dancers in masks spun him around. Toph just smirked because she could'nt really see what was going on but she could definitely feel his clumsy footwork.

"Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . . Who is who . . .? Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . . Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . ." The continued singing only faster.

Aang and Katara took this chance to say a piece. "But who can name the face?"

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!" At this point Sokka was trying to fight his way out as they all danced identically as if rehearsed but he saw no exit and they didn't even notice him.

After much of the song and dance number Sokka had managed to squeeze out just before they partnered up again. He ran to the three who had been sitting on the side laughing at his expense.

"That wasn't funny!" He said trying to fix his hair after it had been messed up by the crazy dancers.

"Yeah it was!" Aang laughed and held onto his stomach.

Sokka just grumbled. "Well they've calmed down and it's just couples dancing now."

Aang was hit with an idea; he was going to ask Katara to dance! This was his chance to make a move; if he didn't do it now when it was open like this he would kick himself for years. "Um… Katara? Would you like to dance?"

Katara looked down at him and smiled. "Sure."

The two of them then joined hands and made their way onto the dance for.

Toph sat down on a crate with her arms crossed and sokka was standing beside her. "So you wanna-"

"Don't even ask Snoozles."

Sokka frowned and sunk down on the ground to pout.

Aang and Katara twirled around in the streets where all the other couples were dancing. But unknown to them they were being watched. Zuko had been at the masquerade wearing his Blue spirit mask. He was leaning against a wall watching in envy as some twelve-year-old boy danced with the girl of his dreams. He grumbled and waited for his chance to strike.

Aang and Katara stopped dancing when Katara had asked for something to drink. Aang happily agreed to get it for her. Katara felt nothing towards Aang other then loving him like a brother, and it was awkward to dance with a brother… She was now standing in the middle of the dancing couples alone waiting for her drink. Zuko thought that this was the perfect time to sneak in there.

He slowly walked into the crowd of dancing people and made his way to Katara putting a hand on her shoulder. Katara jumped and turned around to come face to face with Zuko's blue spirit mask.

"Zuko!" She whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko didn't feel like answering her questions. "Why are you here with that… boy?"

"Aang is my friend, he asked me to dance." She replied looking for said boy.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her arm, it wasn't hard or anything but it looked like he might have been hurting her.

Katara couldn't leave though. "I can't my friends will wonder where I have gone!"

Aang saw Katara get grabbed by a mysterious man and went into defense mode; He ran up to them and kicked the man out of the way. "Katara are you hurt."

"No Aang I-" But before she could answer Aang had ran off after the man who had "attacked" her.

Aang followed Zuko into an alley with mirrors everywhere. It had been the alley beside the mirror shop but Zuko was using it to his advantage. Aang was now freaking out because everywhere he turned around he saw the reflection of the man. He didn't know where to strike! All of a sudden a firm hand was put on his shoulder and turned him around and pulled him out of the alley.

"Who are you?" Aang asked once they were safely out of the alley.

The man smiled. "My name is Iroh."

"Thank you Iroh, sir." Aang said bowing.

"No need for that young man just see to it that you get back to your friends." Iroh said before starting to leave.

"Wait!" Aang said causing the man to turn around. "Do you know anything about that man?"

Iroh sighed and looked around before sitting on a crate. "Well all that I can tell you is that he is a troubled young man who has been treated wrongly in the past… he was disowned by his father. He thought he could get his honor back and go home to his father but realized there was no hope for that now, not with what his si- someone had told him… All he wants now I believe is the love of your water bending friend."

Aang blinked and tried to register what that man was saying. Somehow this guy seemed familiar to him…

"Now I must leave you… I'm sorry, have a good night." And with that Iroh left Aang sitting on the crates.

Aang finally got up after some thinking and went to the house he had been staying in. He knew his friends would go there after what had just happened.

"Aang what happened? Did you get the guy?" Sokka asked as he came in the door.

Aang didn't look up from the ground and just sat in a chair. "No… I didn't…"

No one said anything after that and just sat down.

"I have a plan though…" Everyone looked up at Aang.

Toph was confused. "Why would we need a plan?"

"This man is after Katara… we need to stop him." Aang said now with a look of determination. "It wasn't just tonight, he has been after her for some time."

Sokka and Toph both looked worried about this. Katara on the other hand was worried about something else. She didn't want them to hurt Zuko, she knew about all this, and she had to be honest she had feelings for him… possibly even love the fire bender. But she could never tell anyone that.

"Tomorrow when we do the play, he should show up, if he is as obsessed as I think he should know she's starring in the play and make an attempt to see her, then we'll catch him." Aang told them his brilliant plan. He was hoping it would work out; he wanted Katara to be safe… with him…

"Good idea Aang." Sokka said standing up.

"First thing tomorrow we get ready." Aang said before going into his room for the night.

* * *

A/N: Well please tell me what you think of that, I'm not particularly fond of it but what do I know, it's you guys who matter! Please review! Oh and I'll probably try to post as much as I can because I borrowed the movie from my pal Carl and I promised I would give it back tomorrow night so… either I ask him to let me borrow it for another week or I type like a demon, Wish me luck!

Thanx!

-Teenfox


	5. The Point Of No Return

A/N: ha ha! My brilliant plan worked! I refused to go to cadets just so I wouldn't have to return the movie! Lol, it also got me out of CO's inspection but hey, who cares. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"Ok Aang everything is ready you should get into your fat-man costume." Sokka said running over to his short friend.

"I can't believe he never told me I'd be wearing a fat suit! No wonder the original guy disappeared!" Aang frowned at his ridiculous costume.

Toph rolled her smoky eyes. "Aang, focus." She grabbed his chin to make her point. "We need to make sure everything is perfect!"

Aang nodded and she let him go. He ran back stage to find his costume but instead found Katara sitting on the ground; she looked so lovely in her outfit. Her hair was down and a red flower pulled it back on one side. Her dress had no shoulders, and cut across her chest. Her stomach was covered with green that made her figure stick out more, then light fabric of green hang from it causing the dress part of her dress. She was completely stunning.

Aang slowly came up behind her and sat down next to her. "Katara?" She looked at him slowly, he could now see she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Aang, don't make me do this." She wept.

Aang hugged her softly. "It's ok Katara, everything will be fine, and once we catch this guy you'll be safe…"

He then left her so that he could get his costume on. But Aang had made a misjudgment, he thought she was scared about being bait; really she didn't want Zuko to get hurt. She was so sure he was good now, he had never tried to hurt her, all he ever did was talk to her and watch over her, protecting her.

"People are starting to pile in." Sokka yelled as he came behind the curtain and then went to check that the set was perfect.

* * *

Everyone watched as the play went on. Aand was standing beside the lead man in his fat costume. "Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you, the man."

The young man playing Don Juan was a nice boy, He had black short hair and happy green eyes, the gain had met him that morning and he was very sweet. It was now his turn to say a few lines. "When you met you wore my cloak, she could not have seen your face. She believes she dines with me in her masters borrowed place."

Katara was back stage nervously twiriling her hair wondering if Zuko was going to show up. She hoped that he wouldn't so that he would be safe.

"If I do not forget myself and laugh!" And with those words the jolly young man laughed and slid behind the curtain. He turned around to come face to face with a man dressed in the same attire as him only he had a flame in his hand. The young man gasped and the mysterious figure covered his mouth.

Katara walked onto the stage and began singing her part that she had practiced so hard. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her head but dreams of love."

Zuko, who was now playing Don Juan, came out from the curtain with his cape covering half his face, the other half was already hidden behind a black mask, this was part of the costume. It covered his scar perfectly so no one would know it was him.

"Master." Aang said bowing as Zuko came from the curtain.

"Passirino, go away for the trap is set, and waits for its prey." With that he looked at Katara who was sitting in the center front of the stage fidgeting with a rose and lost in her thoughts.

Zuko had memorized all the lines to this play, he had his own trap set up and he had made sure nothing was going to go wrong. "You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish witch till now has been silent…" He raised a finger to his lip. "…Silent."

Katara looked up at him and began to piece together that this wasn't the same cheery young man this was Zuko! She began to panic inside; she worried about what she would do to save him from being captured.

"I have brought you, so are passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts you've decided… decided." Katara now stood up as he began to make his way closer to her. "Past the point of no return - no backward glances: our games of make believe are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . " He took this time to step behind Katara and put his hands around her waist.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."

It was now Katara's turn, she was feeling a worlwind of emotions, and most of them love for Zuko. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . . Past the point of no return no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . ." Now they both headed began to walk towards each other as Katara kept singing.

"Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?

They both then started to sing their parts together as they became close. Past the point of no return the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ."

Sokka found the young man tied up behind the curtain. He quickly untied him and the man told him what happened. Sokka Then Ran to find Aang to tell him.

Katara was now in Zuko's arms as he began singing to her and her alone, really at this point it wasn't the play, it was his true feelings. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . . Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too, Katara that's all I ask of-"

But before he could finish she ripped off his mask to reveal who he was. Every one gasped in shock and confusion, as they had no idea what was going on. But for those who did began to freak out.

Zuko just looked at her sadly, his eyes clearly asking her why she did that. Just then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the direst center of the stage and blasted a fireball at the ground making a large hole. Then with Katara in his arm he jumped down the hole all that was heard was Katara's screams.

Aang who was about to take action stopped in mid run. He quickly ran to find Iroh, he seemed to know a lot about this guy, maybe he knew where he had taken Katara.

* * *

"Once again I find myself leading you into the woods." He growled as he dragged her along. After sinking into the floor they had escaped through some stage doors and out the back and headed for the forest.

"Why Zuko?" Katara asked as she began to feel her wrist hurt at the heat he was throwing off.

Zuko just glanced back at her and kept dragging her until he got to the woods. "You're so kind and caring, I haven't known anyone to be like that since my mother left. The world is cruel and unforgiving, and this face is the mark to show that's true." He yelled at her pointing to his scar.

* * *

Aang found the old man at a teashop sitting casually drinking tea.

"Iroh! Thank the spirits you're here!" he said gasping for breath. "That man took Katara! I know you know more then you let on! Please! Help me get her back!" Aang pleaded to the old man.

Iroh thought about this for a moment. He felt horrible about all this, but could he really betray his own nephew? He had come to a decision, that if Katara was meant to be with his nephew, she would show that and they had to work this out. "They're in the woods." He finally told him with a sip of is tea.

Aang took off like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

A/N: Ok next chapter will be the whole big decision making thing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and while were on the subject "point of no return" is my fave POTO Song!!!! It's just so pretty, and yet disturbing…

Thanx!

-Teenfox


	6. The Phantoms Lair

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was in London for a while but now I'm back so yay!!!

* * *

Zuko and Katara stood in the same small clearing in the woods they had stood in once before. Katara looked up into his golden eyes. Why did he have to do all this? Why did he have to be so secretive and sneaky?

"Zuko…" She looked down for a second. "Why did you have to do this?" She had been asking inwardly and wanted to ask him outwardly.

He returned the gaze that Katara had been giving him. "There was no other way for us to be together."

"There could have been…" She said wishing there was.

"No, no there couldn't. Your brother would never let you be with me, no one would! Not being me, the banished fire prince, burned and disowned by his own family." His voice sounded terribly upset.

Katara looked down not wanting to see the anger and despair in his eyes. "You didn't have to do all this…"

"Katara, come with me." This made Katara look up due to his words coming as a shock to her. "Come with me and leave this place!" He grabbed her hands in his own. "Say you'll spend with me one love, one life time!"

Katara was stunned, oh how she had wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. She couldn't just abandon her friends, her family. "I-I cant. I just cant, Aang needs me, the world needs me."

Just then Aang started to sneak over to them through the trees.

"Wait, my dear we have a guest!" Zuko said looking over at Aang who now came out of hiding from behind a tree. "Sir this is, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come!" Zuko said giving an amused look to the enraged Avatar.

_What is he going to do? _Katara worried, fear getting the best of her realizing that the man she loved was becoming desperate just to be with her!

"Let her go Zuko!" Aang yelled standing firmly in his fighting stance.

Zuko still had an amused look plastered on his face as he nonchalantly walked over to the boy. "Avatar, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I do that to the woman I love?"

This made Aang furious, this was his girl! "Let her go!" He repeated.

Zuko got closer until he fire blasted Aang backwards, He quickly grabbed a rope he had been hiding in his belt and began tying Aang up quickly while he was on the ground. He then lifted the monk off of the forest floor and tied him to the closest tree.

"This is the only thing separating you from me!" Zuko growled pointing at Aang accusingly. "Choose me and I will spare his life! Choose to stay and I'll kill him right here!"

Katara gasped, She didn't think he would do this! He didn't need to! She wanted so badly to leave them all behind and leave with the ex prince she had fallen in love with, but now she wasn't as sure. "Zuko don't do this!"

"This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" Zuko yelled starting to get flustered, all he wanted was for Katara to love him!

"Zuko please! Please don't do anything you'll regret!" She began to cry as her words spewed out.

"Katara please forgive me, I only wanted to make sure you were safe!" Aang yelled over to his crying friend.

Katara looked at him tears still in her eyes, why did this have to happen?

"Either way you choose you can't win." Aang was now beginning to cry. "Don't tell him you love him Katara! Don't do it! I'll gladly die for your freedom!"

"You try my patience. MAKE YOUR CHOICE." Zuko now had a flame ignited in his palm and directed it at Aang.

Katara looked at both men standing before her. What could she do? She couldn't let the Avatar die, that was for certain. She had to go with Zuko, it wasn't up to her feelings, even though she did feel for him any how.

"Katara…" Aang called out her name. Why did he have to make this so hard? She knew he loved her as well, she knew that if she went with Zuko he would be crushed, but should she tiptoe around Aang's feelings and let him die? Or would she go with the man she loved and let Aang save the world with a broken heart?

Zuko looked at her, fear was evident in his eyes, it was fear of her choosing Aang over him. He loved her so much; he wanted her to be with him. He had hoped and prayed that she loved him back, but he had fears and doubts of that too, after all he was a scared and worthless banished prince.

Katara finally began to speak. "Aang…" Aang looked at her with hope. "I-I'm sorry." These words crushed him flat. "But I just… don't have… the same feelings for you as I do for Zuko…" This was worse then dieing.

Zuko's eyes went wide. He inwardly thanked the spirits, she loved him! She really had feelings for him! But were they just forced feelings he had to know.

"Zuko," Katara was now walking closer to him who still had a flame in his hand. "I fell in love with your voice the first moment you spoke to me." And with those words gracefully coming out of her mouth she slowly got closer to his face, bringing her lips closer to his until finally the met. The kiss was passionate and full of love, not fake or empty at all. He knew now, this was all he needed to know she was telling him the truth.

Aang was still tied to the tree. He was now crying in shock and disbelief. How could she do that?

When Zuko and Katara pulled out of the kiss they looked into each other's eyes.

"Katara I love you." Zuko said quietly looking at her. Katara gave a small smile till her eyes fell upon Aang behind him. She felt horrible for smashing him to bits like that.

Zuko let her walk over to Aang. He knew she loved him and that's all he needed. "Aang. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you die to save me from something I didn't need to be saved from."

Aang was still crying but he nodded. "I understand." He said quietly.

"Don't tell Sokka about this please." Katara asked the boy as she untied him from a tree.

"I'm not making any promises." Aang simply replied leaving the woods.

Katara just felt like dirt right now. She was ditching both her friends and her family for love. But isn't that love? Doesn't love overcome all obstacles, love is the greatest thing in love, all you need is love.

Zuko rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet his gaze. And then just randomly he hugged her. A gentle thanking hug, it's as if he was thanking her for loving him, for accepting him.

She pulled out of the hug and kissed him. A long kiss that displayed all of her emotions, all of them just laid right out there. She was finally with her Spirit.

* * *

THE END 

A/N: Well… Looks like that's a rap everyone.

Chibi-Teenfox: A rap?! BREAK DOWN YALL! I say hip hop, hip hop is dead!

Oh my… well I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if you're displeased with the ending but please forgive me and I love you all for reading! If you have any comments (AT ALL REALLY) please review!

Luv ya lots!

-Teenfox


End file.
